


Nothing's Different

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Peter and Remus spike James's drink with a love potion, but he doesn't react as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a text post on tumblr, but i can't find it... 
> 
> (reposting from when this work was deleted)

“Pete, I  _ really _ don’t think it’s a good idea,” Remus said, unwilling to place his finger on just what was making him so uneasy about this-- aside from the obvious. 

“Oh c’mon! They’ll think it’s funny once we give James the antidote,” Peter begged, holding the love potion in his hands. 

“Wormtail…” 

Peter sighed, glaring unheatedly at Remus. “I’m doing it, whether or not you help, but I would prefer to have it.” 

“Fine,” Remus grumbled. “But I’m not happy about it.” 

Peter grinned. “Thanks Moony. Now, this has a half hour delay before it kicks in.” 

“How strong is it?” 

“Er… Amortentia?” 

Remus stared at him. “You’re kidding.” 

“Well,” he said, squirming uncomfortably, “I figured Prongs is good at controlling himself, like with Lily, so we’d need something strong.” 

“Have you seen him and Padfoot? They’re practically dating already. Have you at least made sure this was brewed properly?” 

He uncapped it and held it out. Remus sniffed it, letting the enticing aroma wash over him. 

“Smells okay. We can put it in at the end of dinner so we’ll be in the Common Room when it hits.” He pulled a face. “I still don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“Don’t worry so much Moony! What could go wrong?” 

Remus wanted to say that, with their history, a lot. This could be a colossally bad idea and so much could go wrong, he didn’t want to fathom it in its entirety. But he’d go through with it anyway and hope to all the gods he could think of that this wouldn’t go to hell. 

* * *

James eyed his cup for a moment after they put the Amortentia in, gaze flickering almost imperceptibly to Sirius before he drank. 

Remus timed it, wanting to be sure that he knew exactly when it took place in case something went wrong. 

They left the Great Hall ten minutes after James drank the potion, made it to the Common Room after twenty, and then they lounged in front of the fire. Remus was sitting on the ground, leaning against the armchair that Pete was sitting in, keeping a watchful eye on where James and Sirius were tangled in the next chair. 

Twenty eight…

Twenty nine…

…

…

Thirty two. 

And nothing had changed. James was still sitting in the armchair with Sirius as though he felt exactly the same way he had before. 

Shit. Remus would give him the antidote if they started doing anything, but if they didn’t… If the potion was bad, then Remus needed to bring him to the Hospital Wing because an incorrectly brewed love potion could severely hurt James. 

* * *

James had no idea if Remus  _ knew _ that James could see him staring, or if he didn’t care. Either way, he was ridiculously comfortable sharing the seat with Sirius, and nothing would make him move prematurely. 

All of a sudden, he felt the urge to bury his face in Sirius’s neck increase dramatically. He internally frowned to himself. It had come out of nowhere, but then again, how in love he was with Sirius did tend to make itself noticeable in waves. James was always aware of it, but sometimes it was just blaring in his head, making it impossible for him to think of anything else. Like some mornings Sirius would give him a smile right after he woke, and sometimes the way he scrunched his nose at James after Quidditch practice before telling him to hop in the shower, and the times that Sirius would hug him after regardless… they were all times that James was hit with  _ how much _ he loved him. 

And this was one of those times. 

He sighed, hoping beyond hope that he didn’t get hard in the middle of the Common Room where Sirius would immediately be able to tell. The sigh dislodged Sirius from his position, and he shot a pouting face at James before snuggling closer. 

That was so not helping. 

Though to be honest, James was more in danger of peppering Sirius’s face with kisses and telling him how absolutely adorable he was than getting turned on. Still, it was a danger that James couldn’t let his guard down around. 

Hmm… maybe it wouldn’t be  _ so _ bad if he tucked his face in Sirius’s neck. He’d done it before right?  _ You were drunk and half asleep at the time NO _ , he told himself. Even so, he felt himself start to turn his head that direction before plopping his face down comfortably. And clearly, once he was there moving would be suspicious, so that’s why he didn’t move. It had nothing to do with the fact that Sirius hummed contentedly and shifted so the angle would be better, so James was now enveloped by the scent that was definitively Sirius. His glasses were still in the way a bit, and he nearly growled at them for the inconvenience. He restrained himself though, because he was exactly where he wanted to be, and growling would almost certainly make Sirius move. 

Mouth moving of its own accord, James kissed the back of Sirius’s neck without shifting the rest of his body at all. James tensed as he realised what he did, but Sirius didn’t. He just tilted his neck invitingly. James accepted without a second thought. 

* * *

Sirius noticed Remus’s poorly hidden staring with a small amount of annoyance. He loved Moony, really, but he didn’t need to gawk at James like his actions were a huge surprise. They were, rather, but Sirius sure as hell wasn’t going to question it, and he would kindly thank Remus to fuck off before he scared James away from further action. 

Remus’s mouth started working, but no sound came out, and Sirius knew that if he gave his friend enough time, he’d ruin the moment between Sirius and James. 

Ultimately: Not An Option. So Sirius had to talk first, and decisively. “James, I’m getting kind of tired, we should go up to the dormitory.” 

Remus made a face that said he obviously wanted to protest, and Peter was lost in thought, chewing on the end of a Licorice Wand. Fortunately, James responded quickly and they made their way up, leaving their two friends in the Common Room. 

_ Moony had better be smart enough to stay downstairs for a while _ , Sirius thought fiercely. 

Once they were inside and the door was closed, Sirius wasted no time in asking, “Why’d you kiss my neck?” 

“Why’d you let me?” James shot back. 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. “I asked first.” Childish, yes, but he never claimed to be otherwise. 

James’s fingers worked, clenching and unclenching several times until he reached out and fisted a hand in Sirius’s shirt, pulling him forward so their lips could crash together. 

James lessened the pressure after a few seconds so the kiss could turn more pleasant than painful, and he felt like his heart would beat out of his chest when Sirius raised a hand to the back of his head and held him in place. Sirius’s mouth parted enticingly, but James wrenched himself back instead. 

“This isn’t about getting off for me,” James said, breath coming harder than usual. 

“Good.” And then they were kissing again, tongues twining around each other, making Sirius moan. 

They were both imagining what they wanted to do to the other as they got further, years of repression on these feelings not letting them even consider the option to wait. All their plans got cut off with a bang though, as the dormitory door hit the wall loudly when it opened. 

They jumped, but James kept an arm firmly around Sirius’s waist. “Merlin fuck, Moony! Don’t you knock?” 

“Drink this,” he ordered, shoving an uncorked potion at James while Peter hovered in the doorway nervously. 

“What?” Sirius asked, incredulous that Remus would interrupt them for some stupid potion. 

“Just-” Remus struggled with himself for a minute. “Just drink it okay!” He pressed it more insistently at James’s face. 

“If I do, will you leave?” 

“If that’s what you want, yes.” 

It didn’t sound like he was lying, so James took it, rolling his eyes, and downed it, shoving the empty bottle back at Remus. “There, will you go now?” 

Remus studied him intently. “You don’t feel any different?” 

James looked at him like he’d lost his mind. He was still annoyed, and still wishing they were gone so he could snog (and maybe shag) Sirius. “What? No! Now leave.” 

Peter pulled a very confused Remus from the room and gave him a small shove towards the stairs, reaching back in the dorm to close the door, blushing and averting his eyes from the couple that was still holding each other. 

“The fuck was that about?” Sirius asked, both of them staring at the shut door. 

James shrugged, Sirius able to feel it because of their proximity. “We can ask them about it tomorrow,” he suggested hopefully. 

Sirius turned back to him, smirking. “Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
